chickfight
by kendrajrockin5
Summary: i do not own one piece characters. the girl that nami fights is not a one piece characters i just made her up at random. this is for zona shot fans. THIS IS RATED MA of VIOLENCE AND LEMONS. you have been warned. nami gets into a fight in front of her house, for the first time in front of her crew. what happens? this is for mature audiences only, 18 and under should not read this


Nami, Vivi,and Chopper were walking back to Nami's apartment until the rest of the crew came to her place. Nami stopped to look in her purse and get her house keys out, so they can all get in. As she finally got her keys out, she heard a familiar voice call her name.

"Nami!? Where you going honey?!" a girl yelled.

Nami looked over and there she was. Rachel the little miss popular, she hated Nami for some reason. Maybe because the guys always stared at her, she didn't know why but she got sick and tired of her trying to pick on Nami and starting rumors about her. Now that people had found out about her and Zoro being a couple, Nami started hearing rumors that she spread about her being a slut and her slept with the whole football team.

Nami's blood started to rush through her body. Her heart started beating a little bit faster when she saw her with her blonde hair in a ponytail, wearing grey joggers, and a black tank top and rundown sneakers, ready to fight. She looked down at her own outfit and thought to herself that her outfit is not the right attire for fighting. She was wearing a black crop top shirt, with a high waisted tan skirt and black over the knee velour boots with the wide 3 inch heel. Not only did she notice Rachel, but she did notice three more people with her. Chopper and Vivi looked a little worried.

"Nami, who are those girls?" he asked looking at the group of women.

"What are you going to do Nami?" Vivi said while looking at the group coming towards the apartment.

"Vivi, tell the crew to come quick okay?" she said while she stood there waiting for them to walk up.

"Ok." she said while texting her boyfriend who was with them and also luffy's brother Ace.

While she did that, the girls walk up the stairs to Nami and she stopped them in their tracks.

"No. do not come up here." she said with her hand up and and calmly. "Why are you guys here?"

"Because i have an issue with you Nami!" Rachel said with her hands in her pockets. She was standing there tapping her foot, ready to start a fight and hit her.

"Why? I have done nothing to you for you to fight me!" nami yelled very angrily. "Are you jealous of me or something because i don't know any other reason as to why you want to fight me!"

"Because you know how long i have wanted Zoro and you decide to swoop in and steal my guy from me! That's why i have an issue and i haven't liked you since a first met you anyways and i've been wanting to fight you so get down here and fight me! Like a real woman!" she yelled and the other girls started laughing and Nami didn't find it funny.

"First off, Zoro had already said that you were not his type when you came on to him! Secondly you are so thirsty for a man and you still can't get one! And why your talkin' why did you spread a rumor about me?! Saying that i slept with the whole football team and with the whole school!?" the more that nami screamed and yelled the angry she got.

"Because i feel like its true. You just seem like the type that would steal someone's guy and be fake. I'm ready to fight so you need to come down those stairs and fight." she said camly pacing back and forth.

"Well since we are fighting can i go and change my outfit first?" Nami said with an attitude.

"Go ahead, i will be waiting." she said while looking around the neighborhood.

Nami, Vivi, and chopper went inside and started walking up the stairs to her apartment. Vivi and chopper started to speak.

"Nami, are you ok?" chopper asked very worried about her.

"I'm fine chopper, don't worry it will be over soon okay. I know it's not easy for you to see me like that, but once we do this i'll feel better ok? So just relax." nami reassured him with a warm smile.

Chopper felt better after talking to nami and he started to calm down.

"Nami, are you gonna wait for the guys to come because ace said that they are around the corner and the gas station." vivi asked looking concerned for her best friend.

"Yeah I'll wait but i'm changing clothes." nami said while turning the key to unlock her door. They all stepped inside and went to Nami's bedroom. She started undressing and she pulled out some clothes that she didn't really care about. She put on a white tank top that showed off her black lace bra and hugging her torso perfectly, she then put on a pair of black tight workout shorts that hugged her hips and butt comfortably. Then she put on a pair of white high top sneakers.

"Are you sure you want to do this Nami? I mean you don't have to fight if it's not a big deal." vivi said looking at her in the mirror from her wall.

"I can't do that now. I tried to avoid fighting her because i didn't have a real reason for fighting her. But you heard what she said, she has been wanting to fight me for the very beginning so i'm gonna give her what she wants." Nami said while putting her long her in a big bun.

Vivi looked back down at her phone when she heard it go off. 'We are pulling up baby.' Ace texted her. And she replied that they are coming down. "Nami, the guys are outside now."

"Ok, lets go. Grab my keys for me will you." nami said with this burst of energy.

Meanwhile outside luffy, ace, franky, usopp, robin, sanji, sabo and zoro get out of their cars and saw the group of girls outside of Nami's apartment. When Zoro got a little closer, he noticed Rachel right away and knew this wasn't good from the way that she was dressed.

"Hi Zoro." Rachel said waving very happy to see him.

"Why are you here?" Zoro asked very confused by her being here and has kinda pissed about it.

"I'm here because i'm about to beat up your girlfriend, because she keeps running her mouth. So i'm just patiently waiting."

She had a smile on her face but Zoro was not laughing. He didn't appreciate the face that she was out here to fight his girl and being disrespectful not only to Nami but to him and the rest of the crew. Robin seemed to be a little pissed about girls trying to fight her friend. Nami was like a little sister to her and she'd be damned if these girls were gonna keep putting her through this crap.

As they were coming down the stairs, Nami noticed when she looked out the window that Rachel was trying to talk to Zoro but he wasn't listening. She turned around to vivi.

"Hey vivi, can you do me a favor?"

"Um, sure what's up?"

"Can you record the fight for me?" vivi looked a little shocked by that request by Nami but then she noticed the other girls started recording and the crew was outside. Then she noticed that robin started pinning her hair up just in case they tried to jump on Nami.

"Ok i'll start recording right now." vivi said pulling up her camera app. She started recording before she left the apartment. Vivi and chopper came out first to greet the crew. Chopper went to luffy and vivi went to stand next to ace.

Rachel walked up the stairs and stood by the hill that was next to the stairs and front door. When nami opened the door, she came at Rachel full charge. Nami punched her in the face and they both started pulling hair. When the both of them fell to the ground, they rolled down the hill to the sidewalk with nami ending up on the top of her. While Rachel was on the ground and was pulling Nami's hair, nami started punching her repeatedly in the head and face. Rachel's friend's tried to get close but Robin was not having it and told them to back up and let them fight. When they backed up, zoro sanji luffy and vivi got a little close. Everyone could hear how hard Nami was punching her in the face, but nami didn't stop. Rachel tried to get up, but nami was not going to let her get up until she was left either with a black eye or bleeding.

"nami , get the fuck off of me!" she yelled trying to toss her off of her.

"No fuck you! You wanted to fight me though right? You came to my house wanting to fight though right?!" nami said while hold her down by her hair. Nami noticed a knot started to form over her eyebrow and was getting a little bit of satisfaction from the fight. Even though Zoro was upset that she was fighting, he was getting aroused watching his girl beating up another girl for coming to her house to challenge her. He was getting a little hot and bothered. He had been around Nami for years and been together with her for a year and he had never seen her like this.

Rachel's friends try to cheer her on to get up, but it didn't work she was still under nami.

"Get off of her!" one of Rachel's friends said pushing nami.

Robin came in and pushed her to the ground "i don't think so! Back your ass up! Your not getting in this!" and the girl was shocked not expecting that push from the tall raven hair woman. Zoro and Sanji decided to pull them part, but Nami wasn't letting go. This was a build up for so long and she just couldn't let her go like that. Zoro kept telling her to let go while pulling her. They got them to stand up but nami still had her hair , tightening her grip. They yell "let her go nami!" and she gave her a kick to the face.

Rachel was holding her face and was pissed.

"Really? You kick me in my face bitch?!" she yelled. "OOOHHH I SWEAR I'M ABOUT TO BEAT YO ASS!" she screamed walking back up on her. Zoro was standing between the both of them, trying to shield Nami.

"Move Zoro! She wanna keep going! I want to make this bitch bleed!" zoro moved out the way and she tried to sneak a hit on nami. But nami was quick enough to dodge a hit and scouted back. When she swung at nami but she dodge a hit again and hit her dead in the eye. She held her eye and nami took the chance to grab her hair again swung her around and dragged her to the ground. While she was on the ground, nami had her by the hair and was dragging her into the street and punching her in the face repeatedly.

"Are you done yet bitch?" nami yelled at her and stopped moving.

"Ok let me go!" she said finally giving up the fight. But nami wanted the last hit and stomped her head into the ground. The sound of her head hitting the concrete was cringe. One of the girls were trying to run up on nami when zoro grabbed her to calm down. But Robin stopped her in her tracks and started fighting her. Robin tossed her to the ground and dragged her too. Started punching and kicking the girl for jumping in. sanji went and broke that fight up. Rachel tried to run up on nami again when zoro tried to walk her to her apartment and got her hair pulled and got punched again, but this time Zoro was breaking them up. Telling them to stop like it was gonna change something, but when he looked at nami she looked into his eye and he said let her go. She obeyed and let go of her.

"Now get outta here. You guys fought enough alright?" zoro said calmly.

"It's all good. Come on girls, lets go" rachel said to her friends.

"Robin! I got you bitch!" one of the girls said.

"I'll be waiting bitch! I will beat yo ass again! You not ready to catch it again." robin said leaning against the stairs.

"You okay nami?" luffy asked.

"Yeah i'm fine. Thanks you guys for being here." nami said while zoro was standing behind her, hugging her and wrapping his arms around her.

"You kicked her ass nami!" usopp yelled happy.

"And robin you were super!" franky yelled.

"Well you guys we should all get going, it looks like it's going to rain." ace said while him and vivi were about to leave.

"Oh nami, i'll send the fight to you when i get home okay?" she said while giving her a hug.

"Ok boo, i'll text you later." nami said as they walked off.

Everyone said their goodbyes and it was just nami and zoro left alone outside.

"You ready to go inside baby?" she asked him while his head was on her shoulder.

"Yeah, let's go?" he said while kissing her shoulder.

He let her lead him upstairs. He didn't tell her but he was ready to pounce on her as soon as he got her alone and inside. He was ready to take her like an animal taking its prey. When they walked inside, she took her shoes off and went to her room. When she came back out, zoro was leaning against the closed front door, watching her walk into the living room. He stared at her with her hair messed up from the fight, her tank top was ripped from the pulling and her lace black bra was exposed. She was so hot, he was ready to take her. Nami took notice of how he was looking at her, biting his lip and looking at her up and down. Soon as she was about to speak, he walked up to her with quick speed and kissed her hard and passionate.

She wasn't expecting the kiss at all from him. She was backing up into the wall while her lips were still attached to his. As they were against the wall, the kiss became more and more rough and desperate. He finally broke it, both of them in need of air and they both had a low chuckle.

"Well, someone is in the mood. What's the occasion?" nami said in almost a whisper, painting.

"I've been in the mood since who came out in this outfit." he said with his voice huskily while looking down at her. "By the way, that was a complete turn on watching you fight like that. You just don't understand how bad…...i want you right now." he said while kissing her on her neck.

"Well, show me how bad you want me." nami was reaching dangerous territory by challenging zoro. They have had sex lots of times but for zoro this was a new level of sexy to him and he wanted to push her limits. He gave her a smirk and kissed her again and his hands started moving all over. His hands fell to her breast, squeezing and grabbing while hearing a low moan in his mouth from her. He ripped her tank top off and kissed her collar bone and kissed over her breast. She arched her back from the wall grabbing on to his hair. She decided to reach behind her back and unhook her bra so he could have better access to her breast. He noticed that she had unhooked her bra and he started pulling her bra off for her and started sucking her breast. The one thing she can say is that when it came to Zoro, he knew what to do when it came to her. He knew how to make her feel better when she was sad. When she was angry he knew what to do. And sexually he knew how to please her and make her shiver.

While he was sucking her breast, his hands explored her body even more. He moved his hand in her shorts and panties, touching her on her clitoris. She gasped when he started rubbing and touching her. When he started rubbing her a little faster, her panting turned into loud moans and she grabbed on to zoro's shoulders so she doesn't fall to the ground. He pulled back and watched her breathing start to slow down to normal. He pulled her shorts and panties down, until she was fully exposed to him. He grabbed one of her legs and put it over his shoulder. He looked up at her and grinned at her again as she bit her lip looking down at him. His tongue licked around her clit and he began to tease and suck her small little pearl. Making her grab on to his green hair and scalp, he felt like she was going to collapse from all the pleasure he had given her.

He licked all over her folds and her opening. He could taste her sweet juices coming from her and it was enticing for him, he had let out a low groan. It was nothing compared to her loud moans of pleasure that was coming out even louder when he decided to stick his finger inside of her. He fingered her faster and faster until he noticed her other knee looked like it was about to buckle on her. So he decided to stop and get what he wanted from her. But she stopped him and he looked at her when she got on her knees. She had a devilish grin on her face, pulled his pants down and took off his bottom half of his large manhood and wrapped her sweet lips around him and started to suck and go back and forth. He took off his t-shirt because he was getting hot from the pleasure. He started moaning and and grabbing her hair, he almost didn't know what to do or what to grab on her. When he looked down, he had a beautiful sight that he would never forget a day in his life. He looked down to see her looking up at him with those big auburn eyes, her hair still in a messy, her naked body was making it harder for him, but what made him snap was when he looked at her face while his manhood was still in her mouth. The slob was dropping from her mouth and his member and he couldn't take it anymore. Now his animal like instincts were starting to show.

When he made her stand up and lean up against the wall, he put up one of her ankles on his shoulder and lined up to her opening. When he entered her, she let out a loud moan and he swallowed to kiss. Even though they have had sex a lot, she was still amazingly tight to him when he first puts it in. he marveled at the face that she was so responsive to his touch and his presence even before he would be inside of her. He went slow to savor the moment with her, making sure he didn't give her pain but giving her pleasure.

Her moans were of pure ecstasy and pleasure, it was almost like he was holding back but nami was gonna push a little button of his.

"Is that….all you got Zoro? I want you to give it to me. I want you to fuck me zoro." she moaned to him. And he gave her what she wanted.

"You know i was just teasing you right?" she said with a devilish smirk. Nami already knew what he was capable of but he wanted to put all of his power into her as he could. He begin to kiss her and picked up speed and power. She moaned into his mouth as he started to pound into her nonstop. He looked her in her eyes as she stared at him with full pleasure and enjoy the rough side of zoro when it came to sex. She really loved how caring and patient with her in bed, but she loved the rough side of him even more. But he decided to grab her other leg, she got a little nervous. They had never had sex against a wall before but it was something different which was good.

He noticed how her face looked a little nervous and he reassured her.

"It's okay nami. I won't drop you" he said while putting her ankle on his other shoulder. This time he was able to go a little deeper and hit a spot, that nami moaned loudly and she clenched around him and it felt good to him for her to squeeze him like that. He continued to hit that spot, getting harsh screams out of her.

"Zoro…..oh god…...yes!...baby i'm gonna…...i'm gonna…." nami moaned in desperation. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her body went rigid. He had her almost folded up. Having her legs up over his shoulder, her back against the wall, with her face flushed from all the pleasure he was giving her. Knowing that she was getting close, he picked up more speed, more quicker than normal. She let out a scream and he knew she had came.

"Yeah, that's it, cum for me baby. Cum all over me." zoro said panting and moaning. When he looked down at the action, as he went in and out he seen all of her juices and cum all over his manhood and he slowed down his movements until she came back from her high. When she came back from that amazing orgasm, she looked at zoro's grinning face and licked her lips.

He decided to to pick up his previous pace, which had surprised nami because he stopped all movements. He fucked her harder and harder until it he was reaching his peak.

"Aaahhhh! Nami…...i'm about to cum baby!" he announced to her almost forgetting how to breath himself.

"Yea…..cum for me zoro! I want you to!" nami plead while he picked up the pace and went way harder. Nami thought she was about to break in half and actually end up into the wall he was going so hard. But it felt so good that he was doing this to her with so much stamina. He stopped and froze like that as he came inside of her, wedged deep inside and brought her legs around his waist and he rest his head on her shoulder. Neither of them said a word, then zoro leaned up and looked at nami's state. She was tired and sweating with strains of her hair stuck to her face. She was a thing of beauty to him.

"Are you gonna challenge me like that again?" he said smiling at her.

"Maybe….." she said with a weak smile.

"Come on. Your tired lets go lay down." zoro said while holding her and lifting her off the held on tightly around his neck. He carried her to her bedroom and laid her down while he was still wedged inside of her. When he pulled out of her, they both let out a hiss from the contact and he got in bed with her too. He snuggled right behind her and she fell into a deep sleep. Who would've known that nami getting into a simple fight would turn into him taking her and claiming her as his. He was proud of nami for standing her ground and kicking her ass.


End file.
